Unexpected Possibilities
by Sraelynn
Summary: The night before the meeting in Rivendell Gandolf pulls the hobits into a concealed chamber and coincidentally forgets to make them swear to never tell a soul of what happens there... If they survive that is... A/N ok um for the record this is not a yaoi it is a love triangle between Frodo, Pipin, and my OC. cuz I love both and am really just typing up my dreams.
1. The Chamber

**Unexpected Possibilities**

**Summary: T**he night before the meeting in Rivendell Gandolf pulls the hobits into a concealed chamber and make them swear an oath to never tell a soul of what happens there... If they survive that is...

Chapter 1

It was the night before they were to assemble for lord Elron's meeting. Gandolf the gray had been in deep thought all throughout the recovery of his undersized friend Frodo, wondering whether or not he should ask for _her_ help in the matter of the journey to come. Conflicted, though he knew it was both wrong and againts the rule set forth for the protection of the many, there was also the need for those who can protect not only themselves... but those who need to be protected.

The wisened man had eventually decided that it should not be up to those uninvolved but to all who would be (directly at least). Upon this conclusion he went in search of young Frodo Baggins, for he would be of great importence in the events to come.

"Frodo. Collect your friends whom you trust most, there is a terrible risk for what is about to be done but is whats needed for the time being." Gandolf requested.

Our hero readily agreed, and went in search of the only people he could think of on the spot; Samwise Gamgee, Mariadoc Brandybuck, and (somewhat hesitantly) Perigrin Took.

Once they were all gathered in Gandolfs quarters, the smallest one inquired, "Why do we need such secrecy?"

"All would be revealed in due time." Gandolf replied.

They soon set forth for the forest. Hurrying through, the group found themselfs at an imense stone structure that looked eerily like a tomb.

"What are we doing here Gandolf?" Questioned the one know as Samwise, or Sam.

"We are here to seek help from the most unlikely of places Mr. Gamgee." murmmered Gandolf.

He motioned for them to stand back as he aproached the ominous building. Slowly he strode to what would apear to be nothing but a wall, but once he was close enough a beam of light came from seemingly nowhere to illuminate the rock, showing it for what it truly was... a passage.

"..." The four followers could here a near scilent chanting comming from the wizard. Suddenly the passage glowed a deep, lush shade of green before opening for the small gathering.

"Gandolf, what are we doing in a place like this? Whatever it is i have a very bad feeling about it." Exclaimed Mary as he slipped in front of the others.

"You will see soon enough. Though i must say your instincts are right on target, for yes, you should be wary with what we are attempting to do here. Prepare yourselves and folloew me." He answered with a mischivous gleam in his eyes.

After embarking on a rather long downwards walk into the tunnel like entryway, they finally came upon a well concealed chamber the hobbit never would have found if their leader had not stopped his staff infront of a stretch of wall he spoke a line in the ancient tongue of the elves the Frodo could just barely here. A door appeared in the wall and the five of them quickly made way into the chamber.

To say they were shocked would be an under statement!

The place was like a small cavern, with many torches lining the rooms walls. Gandolf had use a bit of magic to light them all at once, yet these hobbits were never prepared for what they now saw...

* * *

(A/N) Hi... ummmm this is my first story EVER and i wrote this chapter in like bout half an hour cuz i got bored, took a nap, and had a dream about Lord of the Rings. Please don't flame if you can help it but i have been known to flame by accident so it is fine if you feel like you need to. i hope you have fun reading my story and i don't really care for reviews... ya... Bye! ^~^


	2. The Release

**Chapter 2 The Release **

When these four young men were able to get a closer look at the surroundings, their faces said everything running through their minds. Sam looked as though he mind start crying his eyes out, while Mary was trying to hold back a terrified Pipin. Through the sheer horror surrounding them all, Frodo could look no where but at the center of the domed chamber... For there was what looked to be a female hobbit.

She appeared to be sleeping, yet her breath never showed in the bone chilling air like it did for the rest of them. Hesitantly Gandolf took a pebble from the floor and gently tossed it at the girl. His suspicion was that she was faking sleep for an advantage over those who would do her harm, but he knew better then to be fooled by the likes of _her_. The projectile never reached its target as it seemed to bounce off an invisible shield just about a yard from the girl.

"Come forth and awaken in our time of need, for now is the time to redeem yourself." Bellowed the gray wizard as he directed his staff toward the imobile person.

There was no warning when a powerful gale rushed about the room knocking all the men to their knees or stomachs. There was a flash of blinding white light and a deafening roar about the cavern the like of which Frodo and his companions had never heard! they looked up just in time to see the girl- no the _witch_-raise to her full hight (not that much even by hobbit standerds) and start chanting with her arms held wide to her sides.

Gandolf was just standing there as if nothing had happened. Frodo was worried but for some reason he felt no fear towards this obviously hostile creature. Cautiously he stepped forward, hands held before him in a peacful way as not to scare her, and attempted to calm the girl.

"Please stay calm Miss!" he yelled over the continuing roar. "We wish you no harm! I think Gandolf brought us here to-"

But he was cut off mid-sentance by a shreik from the woman, for she was now glaring daggers at Gandolf.

"Gandolf!? GANDOLF!? this ids not Gandolf the gray! He is not an old timer! How dare You clai the name of MY FATHER! HOW DARE YOU!?" She screeched with the utmost venom practically dripping from her tone of pure fury.

"Nexis dear it is me... your father..." Gandolf looked as if he was in pain while stating this. All the company were stunned, including the distraught young woman. They all had their disbelieving eyes glued to the elderly man before them, every last one showing confusion on their faces. Though the former attacker held a look of utter loathing with it.

"Can you prove it? How can i believe you without any proof?" mocked the now calmed woman.

Slowly Gandolf pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a tatoo... a rather crappy one if any of the men were brave enough to say something, but surprisingly they did not. Though Pipin did keep in mind to remember it for later teasing.

"... No... That is not possile... H-how canit b-be?" she stuttered as comprehention creeped up on her. "F-father?... Why? What happened to you!?"

"It is not what has happened to me my dear... But what has happened to _you_, and the concequences of what you did... Now is the time to redeem youself and quest forth to earn your freedom, for that is what you want is it not?"

"... Okay I need to nowone thing before I choose to do or say anything."

"Ask away Nexis dear." he nodded.

"What is this quest you speak of any how am I to help? oh and WHEN WAS I SEALED AND FOR HOW LONG!" she bellowed with an ominous wind sweeping through the chamber once more, but only for a moment.

"You will have to ask Lord Elron why you were punished but I believe I can tell you when at least. It was about fifty years ago... yes fifty years exactly as of last month to be precise." he smiled while saying this, yet Frodo could tell it never reached his eyes.

Unexpectedly she started to laugh... quite vigerously. It rather unerved the men, though not Gandolf of course, for once she started to calm down again frodo could have sworn he heard a small chuckle from his old friend.

"Alright Daddy if it is for you i will complete this quest. Now please tell me what it is so i can get it over with as soon as possible." Nexis requested with what appeared to be the utmost respect for the man. I was in unbelievable contrast as to her emotions so far.

It wasn't till now that Frodo noticed anything about her other than her powerful appearence. He could make out that she had long wavy hair, but he could not quite tell what color it was. he could see she had a heart shaped face with shadows covering all features. but what was most enticing was that despite it all, it just felt like the world could crumble at her feet and she wouldn't even notice.

"Come with us back to Rivendell and be ready for anything. We have most definately the gravest task ever to be given and I have seen that only one per son can do it, but not without help, and help is what you are going to give untill help you can no longer give." Gandolf had started forwsrd towards his lovely, yet terrifying, daughter halfway through speaking. by the end he was right beside her with open arms. it took her but a moment of hesitation before she launched herself into her obviously doting fathers embrace.

After a few moments of deserved family time Pipin chose to state what was on both his and his companions minds.

"So Gandolf. Are you going to introduce us or what?"


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3 Introductioons

A/N Here is a link to the outfit. Remove all the spaces ok? It is just the outfit not the weapons.

www. redfoxdvd images/ Xena %20 Warrior %20 Princess %20 Season %201-6%20 DVD %20 Boxset _files/xena. jpg

(line)

Nexis couldn't help but stare questioningly at the creatures before her. Never had she seen another of her kind, for her mother had died giving birth to her and she ended up being raised by the wizards, elves and men she came to know as her family- that is untill they betrayed her. Peering at them each with curiosty in her eyes, she found herself flickering her attention back and forth between the mid-sized hobbit with the brightest blue she had ever come across, the smallest hobbit whom she could see had a lovely boyish charm about him, and her father who appeared wary of what she would do next.

Nexis then closed her eyes, took a deep steadying breath, then slowly opened her eyes while exhaling. Striding forward to get a better view and make proper introductions she had a wonderfully sinister idea. She came to a halt halfway between her father and these men, right as she entered the light of the torches. The woman was excited to see the different reactions to her demeanor.

She knew how she looked, not to mention the provocative battle outfit she chose to always wear no matter the weather or climate. She had Hair like fire with its blood red color and natural wave, the slightest movement and it could seem to be alive with the way it swayed. Nexis, of course, had always been on the small side, but at least she looked damn good, with an hourglass like figure, well rounded "lady lumps" and what everyone who knew her personally would say were the most intoxicating eyes. Her eyes were but a few shades lighter then her hair, though after a spell for safe birth gone wrong when she was still in the womb, she had forever in the eyes of her peers been cursed (in her opinion blessed) with the eyes of a demon.

But her personal favorite thing to do was guage the reactions of new people in her life to her razor sharp teeth, similar to those of a felines. Honestly she wasn't the only one surprised that there was no shared appearence between her and her father. All that was obviouse about their connection was they had similar birthmarks and tatoos.

When she was young she got caught practicing magic on her own, but was surprised when instead of getting in trouble her punishment was more of a reward! She was told to giver her father the exact same marking she had placed on her theigh, for it was a symbol in the general shape of a dragon in the eyes of a five year old. Now they had a bond the would forever remind them of the other.

"Hello there. My name is Nexis the black. Daughter of Rose and Gandolf the gray. Might I ask your names?" She inquired with a now innocent smile gracing her delicate face.

"Oh! Well I'm Mariadoc Brandybuck, but you can call me Mary!" Said the tallest of the hobbits as he rushed forward to shake hands with this lovely yet still intimidating creature.

"A pleasure to meet you Mary." Nexis pelied, smile still present.

"Hello my name is Frodo." Stated the one with gorgeous blue eyes. He came up a bit more reluctantly to greet this firey person.

"Greetings Frodo. Is that your whole name or do you just not trust me with it?" Nexis asked with a slight giggle.

He glanced worridly to his trusted friend Gandolf to whether he should or not. At the man calm smile and barely detectable nod Frodo looked back to the lovely woman before him and clarified, "Baggins. Frodo Baggins is my name."

"And it suits you." She said with a gleam in her eye.

Getting practically in her face, Pipin took her hand eagerly, but instead of shaking it he placed a gental kiss on her knuckles causing her to blush while her brows practically shot into her hair.

"Hello there lovely Miss Nexis! My name is Peregrin took. You however can call me whatever you wish so long as I may have the privilege of being in your compony!" Said this man with the most hypnotising smile Nexis had laid her eyes upon.

With a sharp knock on his head Gandolf maganed to pry the lewd boy from his darling little girl, who just so happens to be stuck in a fit of giggles.

"Oh my father! It seems mothers charms have been passed to me as well as your brains!"

"Aye. But don't let him fool you, for it is a remarkable thing to be fooled by a fool..." Said a glowering, protective man whilst standing angrily between a fidgeting boy and his sweet child.

"So who is this fine man over here? I do believe he is the only one here i have yet to formally meet?" asked Miss Nexis.

They all turned to see Sam awkwardly staring everywhere but at _her_. Gandolf approached the young gardener, placing a calming hand in his shoulder. Slowley Mr. Gamgee raised his head and nodded to the wizard before cautiously heading towards the formerly violent woman.

"Hello M-miss. My n-name is Samwise Gamgee." he said with a curt bow and shy look on his face.

"Well hello Mr. Gamgee. Is there anything specific you would like me to call you?" she said not even trying to surpress her light chuckles.

"S-Sam. You can call me Sam." he replied with a deep blush on his spread across the bridge of his nose.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sam! I hope we all will become great friends!" Exclaimed the exstatic new company with an exuberant smile practically lighting the chamber.

"Now that the greetings are finished I'd say it is about time to go visit your favorite uncle, right dear?" proclaimed an amused Gandolf.

"Really father!? Uncle Bildo is near!? Oh I can't wait to see him again it has been far too long since... wait ... Oh there I sno way you can run and my staff got destroyed upon my exile. Please I beg of you will one of you run with me and guide me to uncle Bilbo I wish to give him a hug as soon as possible!"

Before anyone could say or do something to stop him, Pipin took her hand in his and they were bolting from the cavern as fast as their feet could allow. They left their companions in their dust with the a variety of expressions ranging from amusment to horror.


	4. A Moment with Pip

Chapter 4 The Meeting

**A/N** Hey I am going to try to do POV's now cause I realised I accidentally switched between Frodo's and Nexis' without noting it..sooo sorry! This _**is**_ my first story and I only double check it instead of the requiered triple I was known for in my writing class lol. Well I hope you are enjoying it and look forward to any constructive critisizem. Oh and I want to thank everyone who gave up some of their time to read this even if you don't like it.

**Nexis' POV**

Practically flying through the tunnle they came bursting into what should have been light, but it turned out night was soon to be upon them. Peering over the trees they could just make out the sunset in all its glory. Suddenly struck with a very appealing thought, Nexis stopped dead in her tracks... though she did happen to forget her wrist was in quite a tight grip by her excited male companion.

This young witch swore she would need to heal it later when no one was around, but for now it could be ignored. After she had yanked her arm out of Peregrin's fingers she just stood there waiting for him to ask the obvious. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long.

"What did you do that for? Don't you want to see uncle Bilbo?" asked the very confused and somewhat disappointed hobbit. He looked like he already missed holding on to her.

"Of course I want to see him, but I think it can wait a few more minutes don't you?" she hurridly replied. "I however, haven't seen the sun, stars, or even the outer world beyond that chamber for fifty devistatingly long years! I want to climb trees! I want to smell flowers! I want to see the sunset! Oh how I have missed all these seemingly ordinary, everyday things people take for granted... Peregrin? Will you climb a tree with me so I can see the sunset?"

At the beginning of her miniature speech he had expressed surprise, disbelief, and saddened pity for the girl before him. By the end though, he held a determined glint in his eye.

"I would be honored to help you in any way my lady!" he stated. It was kindof hard to take anyone seriously when they were fidgeting as much as this man, but ... well what can you expect? He seems the encouragable type.

"Then lets go now so we don't miss it!" Exclaimed Nexis as she took his hand and led the way to the nearest tree with proper climbable branches.

"Hey. It's alright with me if you call me Pipin or Pip. Everyone else does!" Pip had literaly rushed through it, looking as embarrassed as if he had just been caught stealing cookies. It was utterly adorable!

"Alright Pip, but only if you stop with the whole "My lady" thing! My name is Nexis and it better be used! Got it?" Nexis demanded in mock anger, for you could tell by the look of sheer joy stuck on her face. Nodding vigorously, they continued forward.

Imediately they started scaling a lush pine tree, carefull not to bump each other nor any possible inhabitants of the could be home. It took them but a few mintute to reach the plants peak with all the built up energy they had to spare.

The sight that greeted them was breathtaking. After all the time within the cave they had to shield they eyes for a moment or two but it still hid nothing. The sun was halfway devoured by the earth, painting the clouds every shade imaginable and more then the average pinks, yellows and oranges they knew. The pair knew that it was not only the beauty before them that was making this unforgetable, but the person they were with experiencing it.

"Lovely..." Pip murmered.

"Yes, it is." she whispered.

What she couldn't see was that it was not the sunset he spoke of... it was the woman watching it. Nexis had no idea what was running through his mind, yet if she did... well lets just say she would have made him wish he was holding on to the tree better.

**Pip's POV**

_Wow. I never knew that Gandolf was a father. Let alone that his child would be a hobbit! And a darn pretty one at that!... I wonder if she like anyone... I can't get over her unique differences from the women I grew up with. The girls of the shire would never take a boys hand and run with them-alone-through the forest, especially this close to dark! Oh I hope she doesn't fall for either of my cousins. I think I really like being around her. Never a dull moment, plus there is no way I could get bored looking at such a lovely face... _

All the time he spent thinking and staring blatantly, Pip never realised he said something out loud. Lucky for him it was just the word 'Lovely' and she assumed he ment the view.

Pulled from his dazed state, he quickly turned his sight the that of the horizon, finally taking in what he should have from the start.

"I think it's about time to continue on... Where are we exactly?" Questioned the red head. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Whats wrong? Are you hurt!? Did I say something to upset you, cause if I did I never-" his worried babbleing was cut off by a small giggle from Nexis. It seemed that his concern for her had made her feel a bit better, or at least let her know she was doing a poor job hiding her feelings.

"Nothing is wrong Pip... I just remembered the last time I saw a sunset was the night before I lost those most precious to me... Has anyone ever told you how utterly adorable you can be a times?" At first she had a distant look of sorrow in her eyes, but as they focused in on him it was easy to tell she was longing for the days of her past.

"No. Not since I was a wee lad... Nexis... If there is anything I can do for you just let me know ok? I want to be your friend, and from experience I can see you might need a one. So please, tell me whats wrong?" he begged. Pipin didn't quite know why, but it tore him up inside to see her so sad and lost when he felt he could help her. Even if it was just something small like being there to listen, or to give her a shoulder to cry on, he wanted to help... Somehow...

**Nexis' POV**

Nexis was stunned to think someone she had just met a mere few hours ago could show such concern for her well being. Without any hesitation Nexis leaned forward untill there were scant inches seperating their noses, her former surprise now seemingly thrown back at her from this strange, yet exciting boy. They stared deep into each others eyes, trying to discern what was to come next when there came a strong wind. Its force made the tree sway just enough to rattle the two, but the was more then nessecary to cause their hidden desires to come true.

She found his arm wrap around her waist to steady her not to plumet from this towering hieght, but in doing so closed the distance between them. The contact made between the innocent lips of this young girl send a jolt through her system. Nexis recovered quickly though and realised that he wasn't pulling away. With that in mind she chose to press her luck and kiss him fully, yet his reply was definatley _not_ unwelcome...


	5. While They're Away

Chapter 5 Reunion

**A/N** Hey Srealynn here! I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story and for the record I don't NEED reviews but they would help me progress my writing skills by getting feedback. After all I need to keep at this at least till I go back to college in winter, for I sooooo don't want to get rusty again... well enjoy and have a nice day! ^-^

**Nexis' POV**

A deep groan was heard from Pip as Nexis pressed her lips to his with a sigh. All too soon though the wind kicked back up, so they had to seperate in order to stay in their perch. It was very awkward now wind the rushing air being the only sound besides the racing minds of these young hobbits.

"I-it is getting late... M-maybe we should head b-back now?" whispered the blushing red head.

"O-oh! Yes! I hope we can get back by supper, because I'm starved! Only one breakfast is definitely not enough to last a _whole day_!" Pip exclaimed with obvious exageration due to the unerving situation.

Once the pair had decended the enormous pine, they proceeded to make way towards Rivendell, so as to finally find comfort in a familiar place for our heroin.

**Two long hours of awkward, scilent hiking later...**

**No ones POV**

"Elron, odl friend! Why is Gandolf not here? Nor Frodo? I believe i was informed they were required to attend correct?" inquired one Mister Bilbo Baggins.

"Greetings Bilbo. It seems they left for an undetermined amount of time and have yet to return. Gandolf left a note stating they should be back at the latest by nightfall, for if not they are to be assumedcaptured or dead. He and the rest of the Shire folk have yet to return..." Lord Elron explained with a worried tone.

"Oh what has that fool done now!? He better not put my dear nephew in danger for something fruitless or that wizrad will have quite the earfull when I get my hands on him!"

At some point during Bilbo's prattling the man in question had come to stand behind him.

"It seems I have upset one of my closest friends without reason yet again, for it is not his nephew I worry about at the moment..." mummbled the long time elf friend.

"Eep! Oh Gandolf, you just love scaring tha daylights out of this old man every chance you get, don't you!?... Now since you have seen fit to finally join us may I ask what it was that you needed to leave to do today?"

"All will be brought before the council, but no sooner I'm afraid. Though there will be a surprise once the final guest arrives. Sorry Elron, but I invited someone who's power will be in grave need for what we will be facing soon." Gandolf finished his monolog with a knowing look at his sworn ally and friend.

"Fear not Gandolf, for I trust your judgment. Whomever it is you think we will need is of course welcome in the home of Elron." stated the Lord.

"Let us hope you remember your words when you see her." the wizard said criptically. "Oh and Frodo should be here soon, he had a bit of urgent business to take care of that couldn't wait." he finished with a chuckle.

At the tone, Elron raised a brow but spoke no further. He trusted this man with his life on a few occasions and has not had any regret to this day, for his faith in the man was strong.

The meeting was finally starting...

Later after much talking, and more then enough arguing, it was shocking to hear Frodo Baggins yelling out that he would take the ring... Though he knew not where to go...

A mere few minutes into the beginning of the council Nexis and Pipin had succesfully made it back to Rivendell, just in time to make the meeting. Gandolf however had stopped the duo in the hall and asked that Mr. took go find Mr. Brandybuck whilst he speaks alone to his child.

"Alright sir." Pip had high tailed it out of there, for fear of a fathers wrath.

"Daddy what is it you need to tell me? I refuse to do anything without knowing what it fully intales." Stated Nexis with a determined gleam in her eye. Gandolf wondered if there was nothing she did NOT inherit from her mother?

"Come but stay out of sight. You will know when it is time to reveal your pressence." He spoke with a small smile, admiring how lovely his daughter had grown since last he saw her. Oh how it pained him how he had absolutely no say in her punishment so long ago...

"As you wish father." she replied.

With that settled he proceeded to the meeting hall, finding Frodo waiting for him just outside the balcony it would be held on. The two locked eyes for a moment before nodding in scilent consent, then made way to their seat, ready for whatever was to come their way.


	6. The Reunion

Chapter 6 The Reunion

**(A/N) **Hey people! sorry I haven't posted in so long. I had serious writers block, but it left once my cousin came over. Lol she hated reading till recently so I guess I got inspired by her. Well now that I have the hardest chapter so far finished I'll be popping them out faster I promise, 'cause most of the comming chapters have been in my head for years. Have fun and feel free to review, I always enjoy them! Oh and I learned I was spelling Elrond wrong.

**Nexis' POV**

Though the conference took no more than a half hour at most, Nexis felt like days had passed as she waited impatiently for her que to appear. She stood leaning againt the somewhat warm corridor wall with Pip and Mary. They were each squatting on either side of the doorway, just barely out of site of any who might glance their way.

Once the guests had started pledging to protect her new friend Frodo she new it was nearing time to show her presence. Finally Sam came bursting forth from his hiding spot in the bushes to exclaime, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!".

"No indeed, it is not possible to sepparate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" was quickly quipped by lord Elrond before we finally decided to join the fun, though I held back a moment when Mary and Pipin came bursting fourth.

"Oh wait! We're going too!" bellowed an excited Mary, as he and Pip came stampeding through the balcony doors. "You'll have to tie us up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyways, you need people of intelegence on this sort of mission... quest... thing!" Confidently sputtered our rattle brained friend.

_Wow... He sure is confident in his stupidity... Damn that's adorable!_ Nexis was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't catch her giggle... It did however get caught by the company.

"Well that leaves you out Pip!" sqealed a very nervous witch as she stepped into view to a chorus of gasps and confused murmurs.

"What is the meening of this!? How is it you've left the chamber!?" Elrond exclaimed in apparent fear.

"I did tell you to remember your words earlier did I not?" inquired my now anxious father, for I understand his hesitance to have _me_ be a part of this.

"... You did... But I had no idea _**she**_ was even considerable..."

"She is our only hope with the dangers I feel we will meet in the upcomming battles." Father spoke forlornly.

"Fine. I have been rarely wrong to listen to you my dear friend, so we will see what happens. Let it be stated though, that if anything goes wrong she _will_ be put back where she belongs." Elrond stated.

"Why are you speaking as if I am not even here!? How dare you!" demanded the irked female.

"My apollogies Nexie dear, that was rude of us." calmed Gandolf.

"You're forgiven daddy. I know you didn't mean to." smiled Nexis.

"Yes, please forgive me. You'd think I would know better at my age." Joked one of her former favorite uncles.

"... You are forgiven lord Elron. My sincerest apollogies for raising my voice for such a silly reason..." she spoke quietly while looking away from anyone.

"Nexis... Come here child. Let me see your face, for it has been far too long since you have been able to grace us with your presence." uncle Elrond spoke with an equally soft tone.

Slowly, facing the ground, she inched forward untill she was directly infront of their host. With a deep breath, and a powerful sigh, she raised her head. Eyes locked, they stared at eachother for a long moment before Nexis gave a relieved sigh and practically tackled the lord in her rush to embrace him.

"Oh how I've missed you uncle! How have you been!? I cannot beleive its been _fifty years_ since I-... Ummm... Left! Oh! How has Arwen been!? Come on! Answer me! Why aren't you-Mmmfff!"

"My dear Nexie, I have missed you as well!" Elrond attempted to say through his laughter. "To answer your questions, I'll say; I've been well, yes it has been yet it feels much longer, and Arwen is doing fine as well. Now, are you going to swear an oath to the ring bearer as well?" he had finished chuckleing by the end, thankfully.

"Of course. I hope by completeing this quest I will have earned my freedom, but I know not who will be the one making the judgement. I know Saruman has fallen to Saurons power, for I can feel it in the winds. They wisper of upcomming dangers... Dangers for man, dwarf, elf, hobbit and all races that is beyond my knowlege."

By the time she had started speaking of the turned wizard Nexis had a far off look in her eyes. It was as though she were in a trance, and both Gandolf and lord Elrond did not miss when her voice became a rasped whisper. The two looked at the other with a knowing nod and continued listening with renewed focus, determined to remember her words and question them later in private.

Nexis was aware that she could not control her words or actions for the time being. Unafraid, she just stood there and allowed it, for she knew she was prone to the randomest of prophecies. They were usually about someone who was currently physically close to her, so she was mostly used to ones like, 'You will be with child on October the 13th' or 'Beware of elder donkeys, for they enjoy kicking'. On the rarest of occasion the witch would have one of true importance, however, it would leave her mind muddled for about an hour depending on how long it took to speak it. Once she was with uncle Elrond when Arwen came to fetch a book from her fathers collection.

_**Flash back**_

_"Father, may I borrow- Oh! Hello Nexie! I did not know you were visiting. Pardon my intrusion." spoke the embarassed elf._

_"Oh really it is not a bother. We were discussing the differences between the life partnerof of the varying races. Would you like to... keep your imortality, or spend a single lifetime with a man who can give you everything you want in life?" Nexis was about to have a fit, for something beyond her power (which even at this early stage in life is quite beyond her years) had taken control of her mind and body._

_This has happened before, yet never once had it been this overbearing. It was as if it was trying to crush her with the ominous nature of its message._

_"What!? Where did that come from?... Father, what is she talking about?" Arwen was very nervous from the way her friends voice and demeaner had drastically changed._

_"I believe she is vocalizing a premonition. Let us wait and see if there is any more to-" uncle Elrond never got to finish that sentance._

_"No uncle there is no more... Though I should say there is no more indefinately predetermined. The future is always changing you know?" our small witch spoke calmly, but the way she her brow was drawn together, her mouth puckered, and eyes sqeazed to slits said otherwise._

_"... Come. Let us not dwell on this. Now, off to bed for the both of you. i didn't realise it was so late. Good night, my dears." murmmured their lord as he departed his study, leaving the two women to themselves._

_**End flashback**_

**Frodo's POV**

"Where there is love and trust, there is hope. Stay true to yourself. In times of darkness go further, not back, and expect the unexpected, for it always shows in the strangest of places..."

With a low hiss, the witch dropped to the floor unconcious. Though it has happened before, this time was most deffinatley new. The almighty Nexis the black was having a seizure!

Gandolf, lord Elrond, and surprisingly Bilbo were kneeling at her side in half a heartbeat with all her new friends not far behind.

All Frodo and Pip could this-though they had no idea they were thinking the same thing- was '_What should I do!?... What __**can**__ I do?...'_


	7. A Happy Surprise

Chapter 7 A Happy Surprise

**Bilbo's POV**

"Oh dear gods! Everyone stand clear! Make sure she does not bump into anything! NO! No don't touch her, it'll do more harm than good... Okay, now lets stay calm. Anyone have a spoon?"

Among the frightened men, confusion was now spreading through most. Fortunatley Pip is always ready for a meal...

"I have one, but what do you need it for?" Spoke Pip.

"To keep her from swallowing her tongue. Here, hand it over!" replied the frantic elder.

Nexis had managed to bite her tongue in the few moments it took to get the utencil. With great worry Bilbo made Borromier hold her legs, Aragorn hold her arms, and Legolas hold her head while he himself kept the spoon in her mouth.

_Later that evening..._

**Nexis' POV**

"Unngh..."

_Owwwww. What happened? My whole body feels like it was trampled by my familiars in their adolecent forms... Oh thats right. I had a premonition, but that doesn't explain all this pain... where am I anyway?_

With all those thoughts bombarding her mind- and just making the aches worse - our little witch managed to slowely flutter one eye open. She first noticed the bed, for she was _in_ it. Secondely, she saw she was not alone, and it seemed like it would be a long time comming untill she was. Last was the fact that, even if she wanted to, she couldn't speak. Someone have the nerve to _gag_ her..!? Oh! No wait... _Oops. Looks like I bit my tongue pretty hard this time..._

After fully openning her eyes, and a taking inventory of any unoticed damage which might have occurred, Nexis didn't even try using _words_ to get the other rooms ocupant's attention. She just delicately, easilly sat up to rest her back against the headboard. This alone was enough to again notice, thankfully.

"You're awake! Oh thank the stars! Please hold on a moment, I need to go tell the others. You had quite a few people worried sick you know!" exclaimed the relieved, though still somewhat worried looking Mary. "We've been trading watch for when you woke up." he added as he shut the door with a CRACK.

With a still sore body and very distracting new headache, she tried to get as comfertable as possible, for she could almost always tell when she was going to be question. Usually it happened at least once every 3-4 days, her doing something other would need explaining for to even beging to comprehend, let alone _understand._

Rushed footsteps could be heared from the hall. Soon the door was practically thrown open by those Our heroin _knew_ would come, and yet also by those she assumed would not bother. Fist to her side was her father, followed close behing by the fivesome of hobbits. Then there was uncle Elrond, Awren, Aragorn, Legolas, Borromier, and last was Gimli who politely closed the door on his entry.

"Nexis my dear, it is good you have awakened. Don't speak, you bit your tongue during a seizure." calmly spoke lord Elrond.

"Just nod yes or no alright?" asked Gandolf. With a responding nod 'No' she made a hand gesture which looked like she was writing somthing. Well it looked like Elrond understood her, cause he walked over to a near by desk and withdrew some paper, and ink well and a quill for her.

"_What happened? Tell me all you know and i will do the same after alright?" _she scribbled down. Generally she hand beautiful handwriting that rivaled even Arwens, but she didn't she the need for tidyness right now.

"We were at the council meeting when you slipped into one of your prophecies. When you blacked out as usual you suddenly had a seizure. Luckily Bilbo was there and knew what to do. There is no more besides many worrying for you these past few hours." explained Gandolf.

"_Thank you all for your concern. I greatly apreciate it. As for my account I remember up till blacking out assumably before the attack. I remember nothing of the prophacy for some reason besides having it. No details what-so-ever." _

With a confused glance between Gandolf and Elrond, they silently agreed to converse later.

"Are you feeling any better, Nexis?" Inquired frodo, relief still obviouse in his visage.

Nexis just smiled, nodded yes and held her arms open for a hug. She seemingly forgot to mention she was a hugaholic, especially now that she saw a very hesitant and confused hobbit before her.

_"I'm asking for a hug. May I please have one?"_ she quickly clarefied.

"Yes, we seem to have forgotten to tell our new friends about this small addiction of yours." intoned her father. "My daughter here is what we like to call a 'hugaholic'. It is like and alcoholic, but with hugs instead."

After hearing this longer than necessary explanation Frodo readilly embraced his lovely companion.

"Hey! That's not fair! I want a hug too!" whined our playful Mary.

"If he gets one I want one! It's only fair!" added Pip. Soon there were hug, giggles and laughs for all.

"_Uncle. I was wondering if there was anything left of my staff?"_

"Why do you ask?"

_"It would be nice to know what i must do to regain my precious children."_

"Children? What do you mean?"

_"Oh sorry. I refer to my familiars as my children. Please tell me you at least kept the remains of the gems. All would go faster if i had even a simple piece of each to recall their astral forms. I can always give them new bodies."_

"There will be no need for that. Your staff was too powerfull to be destroyed, so we had to seal it in a different location. As a member of the fellowship you will pass through the area,. all you need to do is give them a letter I wrote and you will recieve your weapon. But be warned, none truelly know what the witch queen will do." Elrond spoke the end in a tone stating he would speak no more.

The utter disbelief, happyness, relief, and over all excitement was too much to handle. Nexis cried happily for her beloved children. She thought they would be seperated for years to come!

With a few concerend looks she just started laughing hystarically untill most all was well again, an ear to ear grin plastered on all the while.

**(A/N)** I know short chapter, but it's better than none at all right? I'm trying to write this as best as I can but I just keep changing my mind on how to go about things. I wrote almost all of this between 5-6 am this morning. I'm gonna correct it before posting. Hopefully I get all the mistakes. k see you later! ^-^


	8. A Moment with Bilbo

Chapter 8 A Moment with Bilbo

**Nexis' POV**

As usual I awoke at the crack of dawn, yet I was not prepared for the sight of my dear old friend, practically my uncle, Biblo reading in a comfortable looking chair by the glowing remains of a fire long past its prime.

"G'morning uncle Bilbo." I mummbled. As I tiredly sat up in bed, he was kind enough to come over and give me my morning hug without my needing to ask.

"Good morning young lady. How did you sleep hmm?" he inquired with a raised brow. Only the people who knew her as well as him, her father, and a small handfull of others could really say they knew this lovely woman.

"I am feeling much better, thank you. If it wasn't for your quick thinking I might not be here... So how was your night? Not up too late writing your stories still, I hope?" I finished with a small yawn.

"Of course! What else have I to do? I am far too old to ready myself for yet another journey, now aren't I?" he may have been chuckling through his stretched answer, but this witch has a keen sense for liars. I'll confront him when I return though. Best not to leave on possibly bad terms, for I know _that_ from experience.

"Poppycock! No one is too old for anything unless they believe it! Honestly Bilbo, how old do you feel? On the inside? 'Cause I don't feel a day over twenty, though I _know_ I am at least thrice that much!" I've heard women aren't suposed to want anyone to know their real age, yet I am completely comrotable with telling the truth.

"My! How you manage to retain yoour bold, strong, wild personality! I say, I do feel at least a hundred. On the other hand you should feel only twenty for that is how old you were before that little misunderstanding... Oh! My apologies! I meant to avoid that topic- always a bother- keeping your tongue held and all- after all these years and finally- well it was to be expected- wasn't it?... What is so funny?"

"Y-you a-are!" I was laughing so hard tears threatned to spring forth. Bilbo never quite realized when we would just ramble on, nor would he stop untill someone interrupts. That was just the Bilbo Baggins I always knew.

"Well now that your feeling a bit more cheery what say you to seeing if you can move yet? You do realise we still have to get you ready for the fellowships quest as fast as possible, do you not?" he spoke as he turned to make way for the door.

"Of course. Though only if you leave may I dawn my proper ataire..." right then I just stared at him pointedly.

"OH! Of course, of course! I'll wait for you in the dining hall, so don't take too long alright?" my words made him blush and practically fumble with his words, but it was so fun to watch. I always enjoy teasing both boys and men alike.

"I'll be right out. Do not expect me for at least ten minutes though, for I intend to do a bit of stretching. Being in bed for nearly twenty four hours is deffinitely NOT as comfortable as it sounds, believe me!" I stated as I achingly rubbed my lower back.

"Do feel better dear. You'll need it soon enough, eh?" at this moment he chose to take his leave, closing the door with that familiar CRACK.

**(A/N) Ok I feel like I should say this... I'll be posting all these on DA as well, and first so I can use my google chrome spell check to fix all the mistake I usually miss on my own.**


	9. Emotional Second Breakfast

Chapter 9

Nexis' POV

Upon Bilbo's departure I hopped off the bed and immediately started my routine stretches.

(Start of stretching)

I held one arm tight across my chest for thirty seconds each, reached for the ceiling, grabbed an elbow behind my head, and to finish the upper body warm ups I laced my fingers behind my back, bent forward as low as I could go and locked my elbows as I raised my arms towards the ceiling to make my back POP in just the right way.

Once I shook the feeling back into my fingers I took a seat on the floor. With ease I stuck my legs out in a straight line in front of me, feet flat and knees together, before stretching out to touch my toes. After all the years I've been doing this it has become almost too easy to achieve, so I've started to see how far I can go. So far I can reach to the point my toes touch my wrists.

Now I gently start to spread my legs so they are eventually a perfect line to my sides. Similar to the splits, but while sitting, I finish off the round of warm ups with leaning forward, left and right until my stomach is flat on the ground or leg (depending on which way I went).

(End of stretching)

Upon exiting her room the lovely witch came across two of her new friends as they turned the corner toward her. With a delighted giggle she swiftly made way to embrace Marry and Pip in her ritual of hugging everyone good morning.

"Good morning my dear friends! How did you sleep last night? Well I do hope?".

"Good morning!" the boys answered simultaneously.

"I slept fine, though a little worried for a friend. How about you Pip?" said Marry.

"Oh I was out like a light, but also worried about our new friend. How did you sleep Nexis? No bad dreams or anything?" replied a grinning Pip.

"I slept quite soundly, thank you for asking, and no there were no ill dreams to plague my mind." Nexis had a soft smile as she spoke.

"Have you eaten yet? We were just heading down for second breakfast ourselves. I would be happy to escort the lovely lady to her meal if she wishes it?" Marry inquired as he held out an elbow, hopeful grin plastered on his face.

"That would be nice, thank you very much." as she took the offered arm she continued with, "Would either of you care to go for a bit of exorcise afterwards with me? It is always more enjoyable with company."

"Of course! Who would decline an offer from such an appealing young lass-"

"I would." Pip bluntly answered.

"Let me clarify. Who in their right mind would decline? What manner of exorcise will this be?"

"Oh. Just a jog, some tree climbing, and rock lifting to keep the muscles strong. Then if there is enough time before we must depart I would surely enjoy a quick swim." slowly Marry's face was losing color as she listed her routine, but as soon as the words 'quick swim' came out a deep blush cover both his and his cousin's faces.

"D-did you say s-swim?" stuttered a somewhat embarrassed Marry.

"Yes. Is there a problem with it...? Oh! I'm so sorry! How rude of me! I keep forgetting most hobbits cannot swim. Please excuse my mental slip, for this is actually the first time I have ever been in the company of another of our kind..." she trailed off at the end, turning away in slight shame.

"Really? Well... What about your mum? Surely she was a hobbit?" Pip had spectacularly switched from thoughts of dear Nexis splashing around in... well switched to her mention of her lack of contact with others of their race.

"... She passed on moments after giving birth... to me." usually seen as a strong, determined, often hyperactive lass, it was surprising to that one could hear such sadness(or was it regret?) in her voice.

GASP!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know... Are you alright?" this time it was Marry who asked. He could see a single tear making it's way from her right eye to her chin. With a gentle touch he removed it with his thumb, followed by placing his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you." Nexis spoke in a soft voice, carefully setting her own hand atop Marry's. After a short moment she dried her face, took a deep breath and asked what she had been planning to since she first saw them in the hall.

"Alright! Now is as good a time as any to teach everyone new how to greet me! One must always start with a the two H's. A hello and a hug!" the witch was grinning like the cat who caught the mouse. Her arms were held out as an invitation just waiting to be accepted.

After her morning rituals started there was no stopping her. Really Gandolf should have better prepared these people for her.

Frodo's POV

By the time I had finished preparing for our journey it was nearly time for lunch, or second breakfast in some hobbits opinions. I decided to spend some time learning more about Nexis before the day was out so now should be as good as any... Now where could she be?

Nexis' POV

As Pip, Marry and I made it to the dining room for breakfast (their second, my first) we ran into Sam looking for Frodo.

"Well he might be at second breakfast? Have you checked the dining room yet? If not, why don't you join us? The more the merrier I always hear" he looked a bit skeptical at me but did not comment. He just nodded and stood there until we started to walk again.

It only took a couple more minutes to make it to our destination, and to our luck Frodo was there chatting happily away with dear uncle Bilbo.

"Mr. Frodo! I've been wondering where you were! Hello Mr. Bilbo sir. Sorry for the interruption." Sam spoke quite rapidly and ended his little rant with a curt bow to his senior.

"Oh come now boy, no need to practically grovel! Come join us for a story why don't you? You too! Don't think I can't see you sniggering over there you fiery lass!" Bilbo couldn't keep the chuckles at bay with all the fuss going on.

"Of course, Bilbo. Good morning Frodo! I do hope you slept well?"

No one but Frodo and Bilbo noticed the strange look I was giving Frodo. Honestly even I did not notice until It had happened, as once I saw his questioning stare accompanying his reply of 'Fine and yours?' I had blushed profusely and hastily set forth for some nourishment, muttering a curt 'Fine'.

Not too long was the awkward silence before Marry questioned why I had told him and Pip of my little obsession but neglected to do so with Sam, Frodo and Bilbo.

"I completely forgot! Wow that's a first... For the record Bilbo was the first I have hugged so far today. It is only right though, that I ask permission before adding anyone, who might not want to be involved, to to my daily ritual. Now... Frodo? Sam? Would it be alright if I hugged you good morning every day?" I ended my outward thought process with what I thought to be a timid smile, but had turned out to be a dazzling one (if Pip's word could be believed).

"That seems like the perfect start to any day, don't you agree Sam?" Frodo asked his best friend with a thoughtful smirk.

"S-sure! If it'll make you happy o'course..." stuttered a slightly nervous gardener.

"Yay!" I had practically squealed as I rounded the table to engulf them each in a great big bear hug. Sam was so shy as he was hugged first, so I went easy on him with a much softer hug then I usually give. Frodo, on the other hand, must have been thoroughly warned, for he was ready for a bone crushing hug and gave one right back. After all anyone who knows me can say they have had a cracked rib at one point or another.

Once we had all gotten our fill (and I swear the timing was uncanny!) a messenger came to tell up to finish preparing before lunch, for the fellowship was to head out at mid-day.

(LINE)

(A/N) Yeah I learned i was spelling ANOTHER name wrong... Marry has 2 R's. well sorry it took so long... again... but this is the day before my birthday and i wanted to share my happiness with you guys! :D Also if you have a DA account look me up under the same name i have the spell checked versions on there in my journals. See ya! *~*~*Sraelynn*~*~*


	10. The Powers are Returning

**(A/N) Well I'm finally back y'all! How have all my preciousssss readers been hmm? I've dearly missed writing this story and have been obsessed with reading tons of LotR stories. Love the Naruto X-overs. Now who here wants to see Nexis be scary serious, or maybe catch another kiss or two? ^_^**

Chapter 10

**No one's POV**

As Nexis departed to speak to Lord Elrond the rest of the hobbits went their own ways. Let us follow Frodo and Bilbo for now, and catch up to the others a bit later.

**Frodo's POV**

Bilbo had said he wanted to give me a surprise. He sounded so excited I didn't have the heart to say no, so we headed of to his personal room and who would have thought it; Bilbo has some quite extravagant treasure left from his adventurous days!

"This, my boy, is Fang... Forged by the Elves to glow a brilliant blue when enemies are afoot." he had an awe to his tone that simply _must _match the awe on my face. "And this... this is a present I received a long time ago. 'Tis _Mithril_. Light as a feather, but harder than Dragon scale! I believe it will do you more good than I on your journey, Frodo."

There was nothing I could say, for the gifts Bilbo had shown me today are undoubtedly worth more than the whole of the Shire thrice times over!

"Bilbo..."

He just smiled and placed it on the bed. "Go on boy! Try it on!"

With a gracious smile I started unbuttoning my shirt only to realize Bilbo could now see the ring.

"Oh...!" he looked a little to surprised from what I could see. "My old ring. I sh-should very much... like so hold it. One last time... HAAAAHHH!"

I jumped back in fright when he lunged for the ring! His face... oh Bilbo, your face was practically demonic in that moment! With growing fear I rushed to re-button my shirt, at the same time my dear Uncle seemed to gather his wits and back off with his own fear fill gaze, quickly turning away from both me and the evil about my neck.

"I'm sorry, my boy... I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I'm sorry... for everything." not even halfway through had his tears slipped free.

_"Oh Bilbo..."_

With the barest of hesitancy I slowly stepped behind my Uncle, placing a firm yet sure grip on his shoulder. He took hold of my hand, and we stayed there in a sad silence for who-know how long.

**Nexis' POV**

As Nexis the Black, Witch of the Void, strode purposefully toward a familiar aura she noticed another, not-so familiar one supposedly tracking her movements through halls after halls. When she had seemingly gotten lost in a dead end the stranger stepped out from the shadows of a small alcove she had passed not 20 seconds ago.

"You seem lost, little one. Where is it you were heading?" he had turned out to be the one called Strider, or Aragorn as Father calls him.

"I think this view is simply wonderful. Come, see for yourself."

It was true. This was my all time favorite place within the home of Elrond. You could see the waterfalls, mountains and forest without any building ruining the tranquility of the moment.

"'Tis a lovely sight... But you avoid the question. Where are you going?" his tone held no hint to his mood nor intention.

"Persistent... Well if you must know. I have been looking for Lord Elrond, but it is quite hard to track elves of high power such as he. I do so by both seeing and feeling ones aura. Elrond's however, likes to hide from me. I guess I could just ask you to help me though."

"And what is it exactly that you need help with, little one?"

A sweet smile grew as I closed my eyes. Aragorn, on the other hand, did not look so calm when next I saw him. As I had my eyes shut I released an unnecessary shot of energy through my hair and clothes. The result was more than I planned, for instead of a living fire whipping around my head and my cloak billowing out with an inhuman glow from the silver embroidered Dragon on my customized chest plate, what happened was a small twisting inferno had engulfed my entire form.

_"Looks like my energy reserve has expanded again... Interesting."_

"Sorry about that, Aragorn. I think my powers have become upset at the lack of use as of late. Regarding what it is that requires your, though preferably Fathers or Uncles, is my obtaining of a few weapons. Can you help me?" it took me until just before my finishing question to fully control the still flickering fire around me. I soon realized it had to continue being used for now or something worse would be done next time. Hopefully it won't come to that.

"I-I... Come. If it is weapons you need then I can show you the way." he had still been recovering from shock, but I must say he pulled it together quite swiftly.

"Thank you, Strider."

We walked side by side to the smithy. There was no chatter to fill the awkward (for him) silence.

_"He has a bit of a staring problem."_

(_Thoughts, _**_speaking in Elvish_**)

**_"Lady Nexis!" _**

Looks as though more remember me for that last battle. Pity.

**_"Hello. I'm in need of some temporary weapons. If you could be so kind as to show me where they are I will leave you to your peace that much sooner."_**

_"I love speaking in this tongue. Makes me feel like a real Lady, with all this mindless elegance just floating from our mouths."_

**_"By all means. Milord has already told us to prepare for your request. Please step this way. Someone will be right out to help you, Estral."_**

_**"There is no need. I have escorted our Lady, that is all."** _not often do men speak with such a refined accent. "Until me meet again, Lady Nexis."

Taking my hand in his, Aragorn gracefully bent (near in half from my point of view) to place a kiss on mu knuckles. What he did not expect were my tactically hidden claws as I just stood there, giggle behind my free fingers.

"Didn't see those before? You should probably warn the rest of the company." I just could not stop giggling at the never fading look of surprise I bring out in so many.

With a muttered breath from the Ranger I left to procure my preferred weaponry.


End file.
